Alguien tiene que ceder
by Mami-Noel
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si unieras a dos grupos de personas que se odian a muerte, una obra de teatro y un profesor sexy? J&L, S&..., R&..., P&...
1. Agosto 31

-¡MAMÁ¿DONDE ESTA SALEM?!!...

La pelirroja buscaba con desespero a su gato en un cuarto extremadamente organizado, y es que Lily Evans se podía caracterizar por ser así, una persona extremadamente organizada.

-Esta aquí abajo, Lily- se escucho desde el primer piso- Baja ya niña, tus amigas ya van a llegar por ti…

Lily se relajo, vio su cuarto por ultima vez ese año y bajo encontrando a su madre con su gato negro en los brazos.

-Gracias Mamá…-Dijo mientras recibía el gato, y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre- te voy a extrañar mucho

-¿Ya te vas cariño?- pregunto el padre de Lily, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Al verlo, se acerco y le dio un abrazo y un beso, al tiempo que la bocina de un auto sonaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Esas deben ser Kaitlyn y Claire… y Steven…- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Que dijiste Liliane?- dijo el Sr. Evans mirándola de una forma curiosa.

-Eh… que llegaron mis amigos y no podré despedirme de Petunia- dijo con un aire melancólico- A veces pienso que ella no me quiere…

-No digas mentiras Lily, le diré que te escriba- su madre volvió a abrazarla- Tu encárgate de cuidarte y escríbenos apenas llegues…- La bocina del auto volvió a sonar

Lily miro a su madre con cariño, la abrazo de nuevo y salio con su padre, quien metió las maletas en la parte trasera del auto, para luego entrar a el.

-¡Hola Lily!- la saludo una de sus amigas abrazándola fuertemente- Te extrañe mucho amiga, no sabes lo aburrida que pase este verano con ese de ahí…- dijo señalando al chico que conducía, mientras seguía apachurrando a Lily…

-Si, yo también te extrañe Nicky pero ya suéltame, me vas a asfixiar.

-Jeje, lo siento…

Nicole Cawell era una chica de piel trigueña, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño y con ondas. Su familia era muy reconocida por su pureza de sangre y por ser una de las mas ricas del mundo mágico, pero ella solo creció junto a su hermano y su abuela, pro los viajes constantes de sus padres que los impedían mantener una relación familiar estable.

-Descuida- dijo la pelirroja- ya estoy acostumbrada a tus abrazos de oso…

-¿Abrazos de que?... ¡No me digas que los osos abrazan!- dijo Nicole con una mirada confusa.

-No me hagas caso es solo un dicho Muggles…

Nicky hizo un gesto de entender, y al llegar a un semáforo el conductor se volteo hacia Lily.

-Hola Liliane- dijo Steven hermano de Claire- Estas preciosa, como siempre- dijo esto ultimo guiñándole un ojo para luego volver a su función de conductor.

-Hola Stev, Gracias…- dijo un poco sonrojada, y es que era difícil no hacerlo al hablar con Steven, uno de los chicos mas guapos que habían pasado por Hogwarts (según el criterio de Lily). El hermano de Nicky tenia el cabello negro, que hacían resaltar aun mas sus ojos verdes, que según decían cambiaban de color según sus emociones; era un hombre acuerpado y apenas el año pasado, se había graduado de Hogwarts.

-Y a mi¿no me piensas saludar?- Dijo una chica desde el puesto de copiloto, con un falso tono de rabia- Claro, a mi que me parta un rayo, que se me caiga el cielo encima…

-¡Aw! Claro que no Claire- Lily se acomodo como pudo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Claire Maloy era rubia, con unos hermosos ojos azules grisáceos y una piel muy blanca, era una de las chicas más atractivas de Hogwarts y la envidia de todo el sector femenino, pero aun así no se había dejado afectar por eso.

-Si claro, ahora me saludas, porque si yo no digo nada, ni te fijas que estaba aquí, hasta te hubieras sentado encima mió, pero claro como te vas a dar cuenta de que estoy aquí si desde que saliste de tu casa nada mas has tenido ojos para S…- Claire no puedo terminar su frase porque una pelirroja se abalanzo sobre ella evitando que dijera la estupidez, que según ella iba a cometer su amiga.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- pregunto Steven de forma divertida.

-Nada, nada, no le hagas caso- contesto rápidamente Lily, Mientras nicky la miraba con cara de "aquí va todo de nuevo"- ella solo esta diciendo incoherencias, tu sabes que ella esta un poco loca… ¡Auch!...-Se quejo Lily cuando claire le pego en el brazo mirándola de manera fulminante.

-¿Qué?- Chillo Claire- ¿No son esas las cosas que hacen las personas locas?

Nicky rodó los ojos al ver lo infantil que podían llegar a hacer sus amigas, pro que a pesar de que ella solo tenia 17 años, era una chica muy madura, aunque eso no le prohibía divertirse con las peleas comunes de Lily y Clair.

-Muy bien niñas, suficiente, Lily siéntate bien, Claire tu también, Stev no te entretengas- dijo Nicky- ya Kaitlyn debe estar esperándonos…

En Grimauld Place los gritos y las peleas ya eran comunes, pero ese día algo estaba diferente. Sirius Black entro con afán a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y el sello con un hechizo simple, busco con rapidez lo que necesitaba y lo lanzaba a su baúl.

Sirius Black era un joven de dieciséis años, alto, con un cabello negro y largo, siempre bien peinado, sus ojos eran azul grisáceos, era muy atractivo y popular entre las chicas y además de todo eso, un merodeador, pertenecía a una de las familias con sangres mas puras en la comunidad mágica, y a pesar de eso odiaba a su familia ya que también era una de las familias mas oscuras, por eso se iba, ya no quería estar atado a esa familia de asesinos.

Mientras guardaba todo lo necesario para no tener que volver a aparecerse en ese lugar escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde el estaba.

-Con que te vas…- dio la persona que acaba de aparecer a su lado

-Si- dijo cerrando fuertemente su baúl- es lo mejor, ya no soporto los estupidos ideales de esta familia, si es que ha esto se le puede llamar familia, y se que tu tampoco soportas mas esta situación- dijo ahora mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-No- dijo Regulus muy serio- no, pero no puedo decepcionar a nuestros padres

-Que padres?, esos que están allá abajo gritando¿Esos que disfrutan matando a la gente inocente y disfrutando cada momento en el que se retuercen de dolor mientras los torturan?¿ esos?¿ esos son padres?

-Si, esos- dijo regulus mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Ven conmigo- soltó de repente Sirius- vamos

-No puedo, no me voy a ir…- contesto el chico con voz triste pero segura- tal vez pueda ayudar…

-Desde aquí?- le interrumpió Sirius- eres tan iluso que crees que vas a poder hacer algo desde aquí…?

-Si, estoy seguro

Sirius se quedo pensando un momento en lo que acababa de decir su hermano, pero no podía quedarse, aunque le dolía dejar a su hermano en esa cárcel donde lo castigaban a diario y que sus padres llamaban casa, tenia que irse, no podía permanecer ni un minuto mas en ese lugar, sabia que Regulus estaría bien allí pero el no. La última vez que sus padres lo habían castigado permaneció inconsciente tres dias, tenia que salir como sea.

Tomo su baúl y lo encogió guardándolo en su bolsillo y después tomo su escoba, cuando estaba a punto de salir volando por la ventana algo lo detuvo, una mano, la de su hermano, estaba tomándolo por el hombro

-No pensaras salir volando por la ventana, cierto, en serio creías que podías escapar tan fácil de aquí- le dijo Regulus con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Lo se, pero debo intentarlo, debo huir de esta casa infernal, es que no lo entiendes, si sigo aqui me van a matar!!!- le grito Sirius exasperado.

-Si, lo se, por eso voy a ayudarte a salir

-Y como podrías tu ayudarme?- pregunto el moreno mirándolo con desconfianza

-Solo sígueme…- dijo Regulus avanzando hacia la puerta y al no escuchar pasos siguiéndolo dio media vuelta- confía en mi

"Al cruzar el río, el príncipe encantado no podía ver bien lo que hacia, pronto el dragón se desper…"

-Kaitlyn!- el grito de su hermana pequeña al oído no fue nada placentero, y ni hablar porque había perdido el hilo de la historia de su libro- mama dice que si ya tienes todo listo…

- Por décimo cuarta vez, dile que si- Kaitlyn se levanto de su cama, guardando su libro en su bolso de mano y mirándose al espejo. Era un achica de piel blanca, cabello negro y liso y los ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

- Kaitlyn!!!- grito la niña de nuevo, lo que provoco que la joven mirara a su hermana pequeña con una cara interrogante- no te vas a olvidar de mi?

- No, Luna- dijo mientras se agachaba para darle un abrazo- además prometo mandarte dulces y escribirte todas las semanas

En ese momento la bocina del auto que una vez se había escuchado en la casa de Lily, ahora se escuchaba en la casa de Kaitlyn.

-Llegaaroooon!!- grito Luna con entusiasmo mientras salía corriendo a bajar las escaleras. Kaitlyn la siguió, riéndose al ver lo grande que estaba su hermana, que pronto cumpliría siete años.

Al llegar al primer piso salio corriendo a darle un abrazo a sus amigas

- Vaya, creí que ya se habían olvidado de mi, porque tardaron tanto?

- Porque nuestras queridas amigas se quedaron discutiendo- dijo Nicky con cara malhumorada- y además de todo tuve que escuchar toda su discusión durante el viaje, a veces son tan infantiles que pienso que son niñas de siete años que se tomaron una poción multijugos.

- Pues, yo no creo eso de nuestras amigas- dijo la morena con cara de comprensión hacia sus amigas- estoy completamente segura de eso, por Merlín Nicky, como puedes dudarlo, es que siempre actúan como…¡Auch!, porque me golpean.

- Te parece poco después de todo lo que has dicho querida "amiga"- se quejaron Lily y Claire al tiempo.

- Bueno ya, ya, lo siento- se disculpo Kaitlyn- solo estaba bromeando, ahora cambiando de tema, como esta el guapo de tu hermano Nicky.

- Bien, gracias

Kaitlyn se giro y vio tras ella a Steven con una de sus sonrisas que volvían locas a todas las chicas.

- Ho...ho...hola- contesto la chica notablemente sonrojada.

Las risas no se esperaron y estallaron por toda la sala

- jajaja, Kaitlyn pareces un tomate- se burlo Lily

-Si, te pareces a Lily cuando tiene a James Potter a menos de diez metros de ella- bromeo Claire.

-O como Claire cuando habla con Peter- dijo Nicky.

- Ja! Pues mira quien habla la que se queda congelada solo con ver a Lupin- chillo Lily.

-¿Lupin?¿ Remus Lupin?- le pregunto Steven con el ceño fruncido- el mismo que fue elegido prefecto de tu casa

- ehhmmmm, noooooo!!!- dijo Nicky, mientras fulminaba a sus amigas con la mirada.

- Nicole Cowell, te gusta ese chico que esta en el grupo de la merodeadores!- le grito su hermano.

- No, claro que no, solo estábamos bromeando- dijo Lily- Nicky no tiene tan malos gustos para fijarse en Lupin, ni siquiera es de su tipo.

- Si, es cierto, porque mejor no me acompañas y me ayudas a guardar mis cosas en el auto- dijo Kaitlyn, tomando a Steven por el brazo llevándolo hacia fuera.

-Gracias niñas, yo también las quiero- dijo Nicky con evidente sarcasmo, luego de que su hermano se hubiera ido hecho una furia.

-Lo siento- dijo Lily con una cara de niña regañada- pero eso les pasa por andar burlándose de Kaitlyn, es mas Nicky deberías estar preocupada porque Kaitlyn se fue solita con tu hermano…

-Deja la locura Lily!!!- dijo Claire lanzándole un cojín de uno de los sillones de la sala antes de salir de la casa de los Armstrong, mientras Kaitlyn se devolvía para despedirse de sus padres y su hermana.

DING- DONG

El timbre sonó justo al tiempo que terminaba de revisar si todas las cosas necesarias para comenzar el año estaban en su baúl. Bajo con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta.

-Puedes darle un techo a un amigo, compañero fiel, casi hermano y casi sangre de tu sangre que acabo de huir de su casa para nunca volver?- dijo el visitante.

-No señor, aquí no le damos asilo a nadie- respondió el chico que había abierto la puerta segundos antes, fingiendo un tono muy serio.

- ah… bueno, que lastima, me tocara ir a pedirle refugio a cierta pelirroja, pensándolo bien, tal vez me deje dormir en su cama, con ella- termino de decir el visitante al ver que el chico abría la boca para decir algo.

James le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo antes de abrazarlo.

-Claro que eres bienvenido Sirius- le dijo el chico de gafas- con tal de que no vayas a molestar a mi pelirroja.

-Créeme amigo, no me metería con tu linda pelirroja, será para que me mates, y soy muy joven y sexy para morir, además no puedo privar de mi presencia, carisma y belleza a todas las chicas que esperan que salga con ellas.

-Jajaja, por supuesto- dijo James riéndose de las ocurrencias del moreno- como podríamos privarlas de Sirius Black

-Exacto, ese es el punto, bueno será que me puedes dejar pasar James ya me estoy cansando de estar de pie y me muero de hambre.

Después de eso, James dejo pasar a su amigo, casi hermano, como había dicho Sirius, pidiendo a su elfo que les preparara algo de comer, mientras el acomodaba a Sirius en su habitación, luego, se dirigieron a la sala donde el chico estaba esperando escuchar la historia de su compañero merodeador y mejor amigo.

Después de muchas peleas en el carro, paradas a comer o ir al baño, por fin llegaron a la casa de Nicky. La casa, o más bien, la mansión eran grande, rodeada de jardines hermosos, llenos de flores vistosas especialmente rosas de distintos colores, numerosas fuentes y algunas esculturas helenísticas. Las chicas y Stev bajaron del auto, para luego ser recibidos por los elfos quienes recibieron sus baúles.

Cuando entraron a la casa, todos se sorprendieron exceptuando obviamente a los dos hermanos, que ya estaban acostumbrados al lujo de esta.

-Vaya, esto si que es vivir bien- exclamo Lily impresionada y con la boca medio abierta.

-No creas, vivir en un lugar tan grande se puede volver aburrido, sobretodo con un hermano que no hace sino sobreprotegerte…

-¡Oye! No hables así de tu hermano, si el es un amor- dijo Claire con aire soñador- es mas si tuviera que escoger a alguien para tener una aventura romántica seria a el.

-Nicky, creo que deberías considerar alejar a tu hermano de esta- dijo Kaitlyn señalando a Claire.

-Es cierto- dijo Lily simulando una preocupación- con lo loca q es Claire capaz de secuestrarlo- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Puede superar a mi hermano? Vamos a mi cuarto y organizamos lo de mañana, no pienso llegar tarde…- dijo Nicky mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones.

-¿Piensas hablar o no?- dijo James mientras se sentaba en un viejo sillón.

-Bueno todo empezó con…-nick-nick-¿que es ese sonido?...- James se volteo, abrió la ventana que tenia detrás y entro una lechuza con porte elegante.- Moony escribo… es su lechuza…

James abrió rápidamente la carta que tenia la lechuza en la pata y leyó…

_¡Hola__ Prongs!_

_Imagino que Padfoot ya esta contigo_

-¿Cómo lo supo?- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo la lectura de la carta.

-No se, siempre sabe todo o nos conoce muy bien… ahora como iba diciendo…

_Y se acabara de preguntar como supe _

_Que estaba ahí, bueno, es que los_

_Conozco muy bien_

-¡Por que hace eso!- dijo Sirius- bueno esta bien me callo…

_No olviden el mapa y la capa_

_Dudo que lo hagan_

_Más bien no olviden _

_El libro de encantamientos_

-Ya se me había olvidado- dijo James- bueno sigo…

_Espero que la pasen muy bien _

_Y ya nos veremos mañana_

_¡Cuídense!_

_Moony_

-¿Ya?

-Ya, eso es todo- dijo James mientras metía la carta de nuevo en el sobre.- Ahora vamos a dormir… muero de sueño…

-Awww...- dijo Sirius simulando emoción- voy a dormir contigo, mi sueño hecho realidad…

-Jajaja… Ya quisieras, tu te vas para tu cuarto yo para el mió…- dijo James guiándolo a su habitación mientras se reía…

-Me has roto el corazón… si no fuera tan guapo, caería en una depresión sin recuperación…

-Otro día será, Padfoot, este es, Buenas noches amigo…

-Buenas Noches Prongs…

-------

Y se termino…

Este fic se ha hecho entre dos personas: Potter y Brown

Esperamos sus reviews, por que ellos nos animaran a seguir escribiendo, esperamos que les haya gustado.

¡Cuídense!

Brown-Potter


	2. Encuentros

Encuentros

Yo eran las 10:50 en king cross y la mayoria de londinenses presentes ignoraban lo que pasaba. En tan solo 10 minutos el tren partiria hacia hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechiceria, y los alumnos que no lo alcanzaran, se quedarian sin ir. Eso era lo unico que pasaba por la mente de Lily Evans en ese momento mientras apresuraba a sus amigas.

- les dije que teniamos que salir mas temprano!- grito la pelirroja mientras corria y empujaba su carrito afanosamente.

- Ash Lily, no te preocupes- decia Kaitlyn- si nos dejan nos vamos de mochileras por el mediterraneo y ya

-¿ que es eso?- pregunto Claire

- Eso no importa ahora, corran que nos deja el tren- grito Nicky- mejor apresu…

BOOM!!!

- Merlin- exclamo Lily- quien el fue el torpe, atravesado, idiota…?

Lily decia todos los insultos que le podia decir a una persona ya que a ella y sus amigas se estrellaron con algo, o mas específicamente con alguien, Lily alzo la mirada y no se sorprendio al ver quienes eran, al contrario se lleno de furia y se levanto de un salto

- Potter, tantos idiotas que hay y precisamente tenias que ser tu y tus amigos- grito histerica con la cara muy roja

- Oh pero dichosos los ojos que ven a tan hermosa creación de la naturaleza- dijo James levantandose y tomando las manos de la pelirroja en un segundo

- Vaya Prongs no sabia que eras tan cursi- se burlo Remus Lupin que escuchaba las cursilerias de su amigo mientras recogia todo el desorden

- Cierto, me voy a poner celoso, después de todo lo que vivimos anoche, vienes y lo dejas todo tirado por esa fea pelirroja- decia Sirius mostrando sus dotes de actor

- Caramba me esperaba todo de ustedes, menos que fueran del otro equipo, aunque nos una gran sorpresa- se burlo Kaitlyn

- Oigan todos mejor apresurense antes de que el tren nos deje, ya faltan menos de cinco minutos- dijo Nicky desesperada

Cuando todos escucharon lo que Nicky dijo se miraron asustados y salieron corriendo hacia la estacion 9 y tres cuartos empujando sus carritos con la mayor rapidez posible para ser el primero por pasar por la pared

- Bien chicos hora de que muestren los caballeros que son y dejen pasar a las damas primero- dijo Claire

- Lo siento linda pero ya no estamos en la epoca medieval de caballeros de brillante armadura- dijo Sirius

- Pues a mi no me importa quedarme aquí, siempre y cuando me quede con alguien- dijo James mirando significativamente a Lily

- Olvidame ya Potter!- exclamo Lily al darse cuenta de que James la estaba viendo

En ese momento vieron como Peter atravesaba la pared seguido por Remus, luego pasaron Nicky y Kaitlyn, Sirius corrio mas rapido para pasar antes que Claire y por ultimo quedaron James y Lily

- Bueno como dijo tu amiga anteriormente, las damas primero

- No tienes que hacerte el caballero conmigo Potter, adelante pasa tu primero- respondio molesta Lily

- No mi amor insisto pasa tu

- No pasa tu y no me digas mi amor otra vez por que te castro

- Bueno pero pasa tu

- No tu

- Bueno ya mejor pasemos al tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda pasar y nos quedamos sin Hogwarts

- Bien

Cuando entraron ya el tren escarlata estaba a punto de partir, ambos tomaron sus maletas rapidamente y subieron, una vez dentro empezaron a buscar el vagon donde estaban sus amigos cuando escucharon unos gritos

- Dios a Padfoot si que le gusan las peleas, no lleva ni diez minutos en el tren y ya esta discutiendo

- Merlin ¿esa no es la voz de Kaitlyn?- exclamo Lily abriendo los ojos como plato

Los dos se miraron con susto y salieron corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, al momento de llegar al vagon encontraron una escena que no esperaban, Sirius y Kaitlyn se gritaban como locos mientras sus otros amigos estaban sentados como si nada estuviera pasando

- Te sales ahora mismo Black- decia Kaitlyn con una furia contenido que se notaba que en algun momento iba a explotar

- No yo llegue primero, tu te sales del vagon

El cuadro daba mucha risa ya que mientras Sirius y Kaitlyn se peleaban por quien se quedaria en el vagon, Claire se miraba en un espejo peinando su rubia cabellera, Peter se habia quedado dormido y Nicole y Remus hablaban e forma tranquila tratando de ignorar los gritos de sus amigos

- Pero es que podras ser terco!!! YO- LLE- GUE- PRI- ME- RO

- Claro si consideras que llegar primero es llegar detrás de mi…

- Como te atreves a decir eso, claro tras de arrogante mentiroso

- Mentiroso yo?

- AAAH YA- grito la pelirroja enfurecida- suficiente dejen de pelear, parecen niñitos

Kaitlyn y Sirius se miraron en silencio y luego volteron a ver a Lily

- El empezo- se defendio Kaitlyn señalando a Sirius- el no queria salir y queria pelear…

- Como que yo queria pelear?

Y asi volvio a empezar la discusión. Un Remus muy habil saco en silencio a las chicas y a sus amigos ( a Peter costo despertarlo sin que hiciera ruido), cerro la puerta del compartimiento y la sello con un hechizo, luego toco el vidrio para que los que estaban adentro voltearan a ver

- Que?- dijeron los dos al tiempo para luego darse cuenta de que estaban solos y encerrados

- Tranquilos pueden quedarse discutiendo en el compartimiento todo el viaje si quieren que no los vamos a molestar…- dijo Remus

- Si nosotros nos buscamos otro- explico Nicky

- Oigan, abran, como se les ocurre- gritaba Kaitlyn- esto es toda tu culpa Black

- Yo? Pero si eras tu la que no te querias salir

Lily al ver que esos dos volvian a pelear se dio un leve golpe en la frente con la mano y deidio guiar a sus amigoa a otro vagon, mientras en el fondo aun se podian escuchar los gritos

- SAQUENME DE AQUÍ- grito Kaitlyn desesperada y roja por el esfuerzo y la ira que tenia- como me pueden dejar encerrada con este orangután son unas traidoras

- eh jalandole al respetito

- Si tienes razon

- En serio?

- Si, por supuesto, osea el orangután no ha hecho nada malo para insultarlo asi de feo, es decir, que alguien se parezca a ti, pobrecito, o no Black?- termino Kaitlyn con cara angelical

- Eres tan adorable

- uhhhy ya estoy harta de estar aquí, abran esa maldita puerta por favor

Después de una hora de esperar ha que abrieran la puerta Kaitlyn ya se habia rendido y se sento en un sofa a leer un libro mientras Sirius observaba por la ventana, de pronto Kaitlyn se levanto de un salto y comenzo a golpear de nuevo la puerta con mucha mas fuerza

- Que te pasa ahora? Crei que ya te habias resignado a ir todo el viaje conmigo

- Si ya lo habia hecho, pero es que necesito ir al baño urgentemente

- Vaya eso si que es un problema, sobretodo porque fue Moony quien puso el hechizo, mmm segura que no puedes aguantar un poco mas, solo falta media hora para llegar

- No lo se- dijo Kaitlyn sentandose para poder aguantar las ganas de ir

-Ven aquí

Sirius se fue acercando a Kaitlyn pero no demasiado cerca, ella se sintio algo incomoda porque el se estaba acercando demasiado y ya senti que la sangre le subia al rostro, el la tomo de los hombros y la recosto sobre sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello

- Qu..e… que haces Black?

- Estoy intentando que olvides tus ganas de ir a ya sabes- Kaitlyn lo miro con desconfianza- en verdad funciona siempre trato de pensar en otra cosa cuando me sucede y lo peor es que es precisamente cuando estoy escondido para ver una de las bromas de los merodeadores en accion, siempre olvido ir

- Jeje! Emm Black gracias

Mientras tanto del otro lado del tren estaba un grupo de chicos aburridos esperando a llegar a Hogwarts

- Estoy aburrida- dijo Claire y solto un bostezo- porque no vamos a ver como estan Black y Kaitlyn? Por lo menos ellos me distraen

- Si, ya me habia olvidado de ellos- dijo Lily- Nicky, despierta vamos a buscar a Kaitlyn

- Que? Que paso? Ya llegamos?- dio Nicky algo somnolienta

- Lo siento bella durmiente pero aun no hemos llegado a tu castillo- contesto Remus con una sonrisa que hacia suspirar a mas de una en Hogwarts

- Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso y bien para donde vamos- pregunto Nicky con un leve sonrojo en el rostro por esa sonrisa de Remus

- A ver a Sirius y Kaitlyn, creo que ya nos pasamos un poco, mejor vamos a sacarlos- dijo Nicky

- Si es que no se han matado ya- intervino James en la conversación mientras lanzaba distraidamente su snich

- Ya nos podemos ir por favor, no puede seguir compartiendo por mas tiempo un lugar con ese- dijo Lily señalando despectivamente a James

- Pero Lily querida, porque niegas tu amor, yo se que estas loca por mi , no lo niegues mas, es mas para que veas que no soy malo te voy a dar la oportunidad 184 para que aceptes salir conmigo

- Tantas veces te ha rechazado ya mi amiga, ja! Eso si que es caer bajo Jamsie- se burlo Claire

- Bueno ya vamonos

Las tres chicas estuvieron buscando el vaon donde habian dejado a sus compañeros y cuando se estaban acercando al lugar se miraron asustadas porque no escuchaban ningun grito proveniente del vagon

- Sera que Potter tenia razon por una vez en su vida y se mataron- pregunto Lily inquieta

- No lo creo a lo mejor se aburrieron y decidieron hacer otras cositas

- Claire!!! Siempre tienes que estar pensando en eso y… bueno si asi fuera soy muy joven para ver eso- dijo Nicky tapandose los ojos en lo que la pelirroja abria la puerta

- Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Lily sorprendida, Claire se asomo por encima de el hombro de Lily y Nicky se destapo los ojos. Sirius estaba dormido, recostado contra una ventana pero hasta ahora eso no era lo extraño, el alboroto se formo cuando se dieron cuenta que Kaitlyn dormia profundamente sobre las piernas de Sirius

- BLACK- gritaron las tres a unisono haciendo que el aludido y Kaitlyn se levenatran de u respingo

- Alejate inmediatamente de mi amiga- dio Nicky tomando a Kaitlyn – ella es un alma pura que tu no tienes el derecho de contaminar con tu mente pervertida

- Ah! Ahora si soy su amiga no? Después de haberme traicionado y dejarme encerrada con ese?

- Peo por lo vito arreglaron muy bien las cosas eh? Picarones- dijo Clairemirandolos de forma complice

Sirius y Kaitlyn se miraron y luego miraro a las tres chicas que los miraban de forma distinta, Lily con cara de reproche, Nicky sorprendida aun por la situación y Claire con oos picaros, luego se volvieron a mirar y …

- A USTEDES QUE LES PASA? COMO SE LES OCURRE QUE YO VOY A HACER ALGO CON ESTO- gritaron los dos al tiempo

- Que lindos ya hasta contestan al mismo tiempo, tenemos una nueva pareja en Hogawarts- canturreo Claire

- Amigas que les he hecho yo para que esperen de mi un destino tan horrible, que tanto me odian? ¿Cómo se les pasa por la cabeza emparejarme con Black? Ni que yo duera una de las descerebradas que anda con el

- Claro linda yo tambien te quiero- dijo sarcastico Sirius

- Bueno, ya esta bien, lo sentimos, mejor asi?- dijo Lily en tono cansino

- Pues parece que Kaitlyn no lo siente tanto- opino Nicky- es mas, si de verdad no aguantara a Black no los hubieramos encontrados asi de juntitos

- Nicky!!!- grito Kaitlyn

- yo ya me voy de aquí, grupo de locas- murmuro Sirius esto ultimo y salio del vagon pensando en porque habia actuado asi con Kaitlyn, seguia caminando buscando a sus amigos cuando alguien lo cogio del brazo metiendolo en un compartimiento

- Hola Sirius, no nos habias venido a saludar- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw de septimo seductoramente, la cual estaba acompaña de otro grupo de chicas de otras casas (menos de Slytherin obviamente) ellas eran el grupo de chicas mas populares de Hogwarts, o el grupo de las descerebradas unineuronales como las llamaban Lily y sus amigas, todos los chicos querian salir con alguna de ellas o que por lo menos les hablaran.

- Hola chicas, lo siento es que me hicieron una mala pasada y me encerraron en un cuarto de tortura, pero creo que ustedes me pueden ayudar a relajarme un poco no?

- Claro!!!- respondieron todas a unisono

En eso un grupo de cuatro chicas iba caminado por los corredores del tren con, se podria decir, una charla

- Aun no puedo creer que me hayan encerrada con el imbeciel ese- se quejo Kaitlyn

- Ah ya Kaitlyn, lo que paso, paso y punto final. Ademas eso no me importa mucho ahora- comento Nicky con una sonrisa boba en el rostro- estoy tan feliz me pase todo el viaje hablando con Remus y saben que tenemos mucho en comun

- Que? Lupin? A ti que te pasa Nicky, te gusta un merodeador?- pregunto Lily mirando a Nicky con ojos amenazantes

- No el no me gusta, yo solo lo dije porque tenemos mucho en comun y puede ser un buen amigo, ademas el no es como los demas merodeadores, el es listo, amable, tierno…

- Merlin Nicky a ti no te gusta Remus, estas loca por el- grito Claire con emocion

- Gracias por hacerselo saber a todo el mundo en serio muchas gracias amigas- dijo Nicky roja de la pena

- Pero entonces te gusta o no?- pregunto inquisitivamente la pelirroja

- Ya les dijo que no N-O, es solo un amigo

El viaje habia parecido mas largo de lo normal pero todos los alumnos recien llegados se sintieron en casa al entrar por las puertas del colegio y llegar al gran comedor y ver a todos los profesores sentados en su larga mesa al fondo. Los alumnos llegaron y se sentaron en sus rspectivas mesas, esperando la eleccion de los alumnos de primer año y finalmente el gran discurso de bienvenida dado por el director Albus Dumbledore, de aspecto imponente pero a la vez amable.

- Bienvenido alumnos, a un nuevo año escolar en esta, su casa- dijo detrás del atril mirando los rostros de todos los comensales- este año se encontraran con muchos cambios para algunos agradables y para otros no tanto, pero de eso habalremos mas adelante, para los alumnos de primer año les deseo la mejor suerte y que les toque en la casa que quieran, tambien espero que ustedes chicos obtengan unos extraordinarios TIMOS y EXTASIS, pero bueno ya basta de escuchar ha este viajo, me imagino que tendran mucha hambre, asi que disfruten el banquete y de nuevo Bienvenidos

El gran comedor estallo en aplausos y sobre cada una de las cinco mesas aparecio un gran banquete con toda clase de comidas.

- Gracias Dios!- decia Lily mientras tomaba algo de pure y los ponia en su plato- penso que nunca iba a acabar

- Que exagerada eres- se rio Kaitlyn de la actitud infantil que tomaba su amiga cuando de comida se trataba, mientras se servia la comida y la tomaba delicadamente

- Pero es verdad Kaitlyn- apoyo Nicky a su amiga que ponia todo lo que podia en su plato- A Dumbledore se le quiere, pero se le quiere mas a la comida

- Ustedes si nuncan cambian, no? Siempre tienen que estar atragantandose con la comida, como si se les fuera a acabar- dijo Claire

- Deja de andar hablando vascuencias Claire que no dejas que me concentre

- Concentrarte? En que te vas a concentrar Lily por Dios? Todavía seguimos hablando de comida? En que te vas a concentrar cuando comes?

- Elemental mi querida Kaitlyn, en lo unico que puede pensar nuestro sujeto pelirrojo es en el espécimen James Potter y por si quieres mas respuestas Nicky en su amado Remus- contesto Claire imitando a Sherlock Holmes

- Cof, cof, cof, que te pasa Claire mira que casi me matas con tu comentario fuera de lugar- se quejo Lily recuperandose después de que casi se ahogaba con su comida

- Sera porque es verdad lo que dijo- bromeo Kaitlyn

- Claro que no, es por lo tonto del comentario, como se te ocurre que voy a estar pensando en el engreido de Potter

- Si, como puedes pensar que yo estoy pensando en Lupin ya les dije que es solo un amigo, ademas es un merodeador y saben que nuestra filosofia es "no te metas con tontos, es decir un merodeador"

- Tienes razon Nicky, y ya dejen de molestarnos que no es que ustedes sean muy santitas, aquí no se vengan a dar de angelitos entendido?- dijo Lily y Nicky le aplaudio para Lugo chocarse ambas las manos

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor un chico de gafas y cabello alborotado veia hacia el vacio, o eso parecia

- Se ve tan hermosa, ahhhh- dijo James

- Quien es la hermosa Prongs, porque nunca me dices nada cuando ves una chica linda- dijo Sirius dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde veia su amigo- ah otra vez esa pelirroja, que ya no quieres estar mas conmigo? Ya no me quieres?

- Ya deja de molestar Padfoot- dijo James

- No, ya no me digas mas, no trates de convencerme, vete con la salvaje de la pelirroja, dejame aquí a mi suerte, tu eres el que deberia ser el engañado, no yo, es decir yo soy el perro, tu eres el de los cuernos, pero no te preocupes mas por mi ciervo insensible- decia Sirius con fingido dolor

- Ya dejame en paz Sirius, voy a empezar a pensar que en verdad te traes algo conmigo y eso si que me perturba, creo que estas vacaciones cuando vayamos a mi casa es mejor que durmamos en cuartos separados- bromeaba James- pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en Lily es que es como una reina, una diosa de roja cabellera, una…

- Ya James, no empieces otra vez con la lista de las cosas maravillosas de Lily- dijo Remus

- Que pasa Moony, acaso estas enojado? Es por mi, poruqe la vida es tan injusta, primero James y luego tu, ya solo falta Peter, eso si seria caer muy bajo- lloriqueaba Sirius

- No es eso Sirius, es solo que no me dejan pensar, oye hoy estas como rarito eh- dijo Remus alejandose un poco de Sirius ya que estaba sentado junto a el

- Solo estaba bromeando, pareciera que no me conocieran

- Si claro amigo, pero haber Remusin no me digas que estabas pensando en tu querida bella durmiente Cowell

- Como me dijiste James Potter

- A no, no me cambies el tema Remus

- Que? Cual tema? Acaso estabamos hablanod de algo en especial? Sera que no les estaba poniendo cuidado- empezo a divagar el licantropo que tenia un leve sonrojo- "aunque si encantaria que Nicky fuera mi princesa, pero en que estas pensando Remus, no creo que ella quiera algo conmigo" pensaba el mientras dejaba que sus amigos inventaran locas historias sobre el y Nicky

- Sera que ya nos podemos ir- dijo Kaitlyn como por quinta vez, ya estaba cansada de estar alli esperando a las glotonas de Nicky y Lily- miren ya hasta Caire se aburrio tanto que se durmió en su plato, vamonos ya por favor

- Bien, de acuerdo si con eso te callas vamonos ya, y despierta a Claire que ya esta babeando toda la mesa

- Al fin Lily ya era hora- dijo Kaitlyn levantandose y sacudiendo a Claire para que despertara

Después el grupo de chicas se dirigio hacia la sala comuna de Gryffindor, llegaron frente a la dama grda que les dio la bienvenido al igual que ellas, le dieron la contraseña y entraron sentandose en uno sillone frente a la chimenea, excepto Claire que se tumbo en el piso

- Claire que haces, levantate ya del piso que te vas a enfermar, ahora

- Ya Lily, no utilices tu lado prefecto conmigo que sabes muy bien que no funciona

- Saben niñas creo que hace falta alguien- dijo Nicky

- Pues claro Cowell, quien mas sino nosotros- dijo Sirius entrando a la sala comun

- Siempre tienes que ser tan egocentrico Black

-Dejalo Nicky, tu sabes que Sirius es un niño grandes, ademas yo creo que a mi ya me hacias falta- dijo Remus inconcientemente

- A…A…Asi?- pregunto Nicky sonrojada

- Bueno quiero decir…

- Remus por favor deja de coquetear con Cowell frente a nosotros, acabamos de comer

- Merlin que fue lo que dije- pensaba Remus- bueno no es que no sea verdad pero Dios que vergüenza, espeo no me haya sonrojado poruqe eso si que seria un suicidio social, vaya Nicky si se sonrojo se ve tan linda asi, parece una muñeca, pero que te pasa- Remus sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

- Remus oiste lo que te dije

- Que? Ah no, lo siento James es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, que me dijiste

- Que no te tienes porque avergonzar de coquetear con Cowell, es mas yo tambien coqueteo con Lily y no pasa nada, verdad querida, m cielo, mi angel, la razon de mi vida- termino James tomandole la mano a Lily

- A ti que bicho te pico Potter, sueltame inmediatamente, mejor alejate de mi si no quiers que afecte notablemente a tu descendencia

- Pero Lily, si haces eso no vamos a poder tener hijos, poruqe me imagino que quieres tener hijos cierto, ya me lo imagino un pequeño niño con tus hermosos ojos y nosotros dos juntos viviendo en una casa enseñandole a jugar quidditch a nuestro pequeño, aunqu si no quiers tener hijos esta bien, igual me caso contigo

Todos estallaron en carcajadas por el comentaio de James. La cara de Lily era un poema, estaba totalmente roja y se veia que estaba muy rabiosa, avergonzada y con una mirada asesina que era como para salir corriendo de ahí

- James te recomiendo que corras ya!!!- grito Remus al ver lo furiosa que estaba su amiga Lily ya que el la conocia muy bien, no porque fuera su amigo, sino que el era muy observador y veia las intenciones asesinas de la pelirroja

- POTTER, vas a morir!!!- chillo Lily y comenzo a perseguir a James por toda la sala comun pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo alguien grito Petrificus Totalus y Lily y James cayeron petrificados

- Pero quien fue el que me quito la diversión, ya Evans iba a alcanzar a James- se quejo Sirius decepcionado porque no pudo ver la pelea

- Lo siento Black pero no iba a dejar que mandaran a i amiga a Azkaban por la culpa de Potter

- Sarah!!!- gritaron todas las chicas al tiempo corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, la que faltaba en el grupo

- Ustedes son de lo peor, no las puedo dejar ni un momento solas porque hacen desastre, es que pretendian dejar que Lily matara a James

- Lo sentimos amiga, pero igual era un bien para la comunidad magica, pero te extrañamos mucho

- Si yo tambien te extrañe mucho Kaitlyn y a todas ustedes tambien

- Hey que hay de nosotros eh? Estamos pintados en la pared o que?

- Si Sirius a ustedes tambien los extrañe

Las chicas se acercaron y abrazaron a Sarah junto con Sirius y Peter mientras Remus se quedo esperando para poder saludarla sin terminar matandola

- Chicos gracias por el abrazo, pero me pueden soltarme porque no puedo respirar- inmediatamente todos soltaron el abrazo y Remus se acerco para darle un eso en la mejilla

- Bueno y quien me acompaña a buscar sus regalos- pregunto Sarah

- Siiiii regalos, regalos, regalos, regalos… canturreaba Peter saltando por toda la sala comun

- Claro no me iba a venir de America sin las manos vacias, vamos a buscarlos

- Ejem, ejem- las chicas y los merodeadores se giraron al escuchar unas voces al fondo

- Oh ya los habias olvidado jajaja- dijo Kaitlyn entre risas al ver a Lily y James aun petrificados

- Finite Incantatem- pronuncio Nicky riendose antes de empezr a correr detrás de sus amigas antes de que quedaran en manos de una enfurecida pelirroja que las perseguia , mientras que los merodeadores se acomodaban en los sillones ahogandose de la risa


	3. Primer dia de Clases

**El primer día de clases.**

James fue el primero en despertarse o eso era lo que el creía. Se levanto de la cama y miro su reloj, aun era temprano, la cama de Remus estaba vacía y muy bien ordenada como siempre, no, no se había levantado de primero, volteo y vio el tumulto de Sirius en su cama durmiendo profundamente y ni hablar de Peter, que no hacia sino moverse, parecía que estuviera peleando con… mejor hasta ahí, James no quería saber de los sueños de ninguno de sus amigos.

- Chicos!- entro Remus- tengo sus horarios

James se acerco y recibió el suyo, pero los otros dos al parecer i se inmutaron, aun se podían oír sus ronquidos

- Ejem, ejem, mmmm ya se…- James se acerco a la cama de Sirius y se puso junto a la cabecera, se aclaro la garganta para imitar la voz de una chica- Oh Sirius no esta? Que malo, y yo que quería divertir…- James no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Sirius se levanto de un salto dirigiendo su mirada al lugar de donde venia la voz

- Típico- dijo Remus mientras le entregaba el horario a Sirius, quien miraba con furia a un James muerto de risa al ver que su amigo siempre caía redondito con esa broma

- Un momento que horas son?- pregunto Sirius como si se acordara de hacer algo

- mmmm… faltan cinco para las 6:00 a.m.- contesto Remus luego de haber confirmado con su reloj de mano

- Muajajaja perfecto…, alguien me quiere acompañar a la sala común un momento

- Para que quieres bajar- pregunto un curioso James- ninguna chica ha bajado todavía, deben estar arreglándose, es mas, no creo que nadie este abajo

- Estas seguro Prongs? Mejor averigua antes de afirmar algo- y con una sonrisa macabra y traviesa salio por la puerta de la habitación

- Esto me huele mal… Prongs

- Que!!! Yo no he sido

- Merlín dame paciencia, lo que te quería decir es que despiertes a Wormtail mientras yo vigilo a Sirius

- Como usted ordene señor prefecto, mi coronel

Remus salio de la habitación pero aun asi alcanzo a escuchar el aguamenti de James y el grito de susto de Peter

---------

El sonido del despertador no era agradable, y eso lo sabia a la perfección Kaitlyn, en especial cuando escucho sonar el de ella. Se levanto y vio que Lily ya se había ido, luego recordó que había reunión de prefectos temprano asi que le tocaba a ella levantar a sus amigas, se acerco a Claire para despertarla

- Claire?

- Mmmm…?- dijo mientras se removía entre las almohadas perfectamente acomodadas

- Levántate…

- No quiero mami…

- Gracias a Dios no soy tu "mami" veamos, mmmm… ah ya, ejem… Oh Dios pero que es eso que tienes en la frente, vaya que gran espinilla

- QUE QUE?- dijo Claire levantándose espantada y salio corriendo como loca hacia el baño

- Bien, bien, va una, falta la otra- Kaitlyn se acerco a Nicky, saco su varita y conjuro un lumus y le paso la varita iluminada por la cara a Nicky quien abrió los ojos enseguida

- No quiero ir al colegio

- Siento darte la mala noticia pero ya estas en el colegio

- Estoy enferma

- Que problema, no vas a poder ir a desayunar

- Noooo!- dijo Nicky levantándose de una vez por todas- que horas son K? … desayunito… ya me dio hambrecita

- Son las 8:25- dijo Kaitlyn, después de unos segundos pensó en lo que dijo y volvió a mirar el reloj, no podía ser, ya iban a empezar las clases y ninguna de ellas había bajado, miro como sus amigas se desperezaban y…- SE CAMBIAN YA QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE

Claire salio enseguida del baño y se cambio rápidamente, dejándole el paso a Kaitlyn quien se metió a bañar mientras que Nicky organizaba todo, era lo único que les faltaba, llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

----------

- Bueno señor Moony- dijo Sirius llegando de forma acelerada a la sala común y se acomodaba en un sillón que estaba junto a las escaleras de las chicas- ahora solo falta esperar

- Esperar? Esperar que cosa? Que hiciste ahora

- Solo espera un poco no va a demorar

En menos de dos minutos se sintió un alboroto proveniente de la escalera de los cuartos femeninos; Claire, Nicky y Kaitlyn iban apresuradas corriendo lo mas rápido que podían, especialmente la ultima de ellas, siguieron corriendo hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda y desaparecieron

- Jajaja!- se reía un Sirius a carcajadas frente a un Remus con cara de "no entiendo que tiene tanta gracia"

- Que se supo…

- Las viste Moony, jajajaja, viste a Armstrong? Jajajaja

- Ehhh… aja y

- Las vistes? Jajajaja

- Que si, pero no entiendo, que es la que te causa tanta risa?

- Ahora te explico, mejor amos a arreglarnos, debemos estar aquí antes de 15 minutos

- Pero, Padfoot? Sirius? Sirius!!!!

---------

Al otro lado del castillo una pelirroja y una rubia caminaban por los pasillos del castillo

- América es mundial! Y ni hablar de California- decía Sarah con emoción- creo que si me quiero ir del país seria para vivir allá

- Jeje, bueno, tranquila amiga, ya este año saldremos asi que relájate no?

- Pues si, pero aunque no se, las extrañaría demasiado y a los chicos también, realmente me duele ver que este es nuestro ultimo año

- Si es cierto, espera un momento, a que chicos te refieres, espero que no sean los que estoy pensando

- Pues si estabas pensando en los merodeadores acertaste, además los puedes odiar mucho pero al final son unos grandes chicos

- Y que hay de Adam

- Quien, ese prefectito de pacotilla, arrogante, pretencioso?

- Si ese

- Me da igual… ¿ que falta me va a ser ese?- la rubia agito su cabellera fuertemente y miro hacia el lago

- Pues si tienes razón, lo único que hace al igual que los merodeadores es estorbar- Sarah miro a su amiga reprochándola y luego siguieron caminando

- Mcgonagall nos va a matar- gritaba Kaitlyn mientras se organizaba bien el uniforme y corría por el pasillo hasta el salón de transformaciones

- Jajaja, corrección querida- dijo Claire que trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga- te matara a ti, porque como esa vieja arrugada llegue a ponerme un solo dedo encima vera como le va

- Si, si, te veré peleando con Mcgonagall como toda una Malfoy- decía Nicky mientras se acomodaba el cintillo del cabello sin perder el ritmo detrás de Claire

- Bien llegamos a tiempo- Kaitlyn se freno en frente de la puerta de transformaciones, tomo la perilla y la giro- bueno, aquí vamos- tomo un largo respiro y abrió la puerta para entrar a clases

--------

Lily y Sarah fueron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor después de haber hecho su ronda matutina por los pasillos del ala sur del castillo

- Rrrrrg… mas le vale a las chicas que ya se hayan despertado- decía Lily al llegar a su sillón favorito

- Tranquila Evans- dijo una voz acercándose desde las escaleras- estoy seguro de que ya están despiertas y arregladas

- Sirius!- Sarah corrió hacia el chico que acababa de bajar las escaleras y se le tiro encima para abrazarlo- te extrañe mucho

- Si, si… tanto que ayer me viste y pasaste de mi

- Lo siento, omítelo si?, sabes te traje algo que seguro te va a alegrar mucho

- No me digas que es lo que creo que es?- Sarah asintió- Las revistas- dijo Sirius con ojos soñadores (N/A: entiéndase O)

- Por Dios- dijo Lily tapándose la boca- revistas para no niños?

- Malpensada, igualita a James, definitivamente son tal para cual

- Revistas de motocicleta- aclaro Sarah antes de que Lily empezara a pelear con Sirius- pero antes, explíqueme señor Black, como es que estas tan seguro de que nuestras amigas están despiertas?

- Porque soy muy bueno en adivinación…- aventuro a decir Sirius mientras no despegaba la vista de la entrada del cuadro de la dama gorda

- Por Merlín, que mentira tan grande, la única buena en adivinación desde hace años en Hogwarts es Kaitlyn, aunque me cueste aceptarlo

- Que tristeza Sarah, creía que confiabas mas en mi, pero si no me creen miren- dijo Sirius señalando la entrada y llegaba Nicole comiendo

- Buenos dias chicas y chico, prepárense para las nuevas, un tarado nos cambio la hora del reloj y creíamos que íbamos tarde a clases y cuando entramos al salón algo raro encima a Kaitlyn

-Que que?- Lily se puso de pie

- Si, no se realmente que paso, solo entro y le cayo, es horrible, todo viscoso y maloliente con un color verdoso- Nicky simulo que vomitaba y en ese momento se empezaron a oír gritos desde la entrada y se vio aparecer a una ¿verde Kaitlyn? Y Claire con cara de asco

- Deja que me entere quien me hizo esto!!! Esta frito!!! No, ni siquiera esa voy ha hacerlo sufrir tanto que se arrepentirá de haber nacido, no podrá volver a respirara jamás- Sirius al oír esto trago saliva con dificultad- Kaitlyn siguió diciendo un montón de barbarices hasta que llego donde estaba el grupo y en ese momento se oyeran los carcajadas características de Sirius Black, que estaba tirado en el piso sosteniéndose el estomago ya que no aguantaba la risa

- Jajajaja, pero mírate que linda y viscosita te ves, Jajajaja, espérate un momento- Sirius saco una cámara polaroid que tenia a sus espaldas y tomo dos fotos, tomo una de ellas y se la ofreció a Kaitlyn que lo miraba con instintos homicidas- Jajajaja, toma una para ti y una para mi

- Sirius, por favor- dijo Sarah apartándolo- tranquila Kaitlyn, ya buscamos una poción para quitártelo, y tu- Sarah señalo a Sirius- como tu hayas tenido algo que ver

- No hay poción que la quite, ya intente con todas las pociones que se me de limpieza y tu Black, como hayas tenido algo que ver con esto eres hombre muerto

- Que es todo este alboroto?- se oyó una voz potente que aun a 8.000 kilómetros de distancia se podía reconocer como la voz de la jefa de casa Gryffindor

- Buenos dias maestra- dijeron todos al tiempo con el mismo tono de intimidación

- Repito, que significa todo esto? Señorita Armstrong porque esta asi? Y usted señorita Parker, esta no es su sala común

- Eh… profesora, lo que pasa es que eh… es que bueno como ve, hubo un problema y pues como Lily y yo estábamos en la ronda matutina eh… necesitaban de personas serias y responsables como nosotras para organizar el desastre

- El desastre? Señorita Armstrong, me puede explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí

En ese momento los otros tres merodeadores bajaron y al ver a Kaitlyn en seguida se rieron a carcajadas

- Por favor Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew, guardan la compostura y usted también señor Black… señorita Armstrong? Estoy esperando su explicación

- Bueno, vera profesora…- Kaitlyn le explica a Mcgonagall todo lo que había pasado desde que se levanto hasta llegar a la sala común- y bueno eso es todo

- Y tiene alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido capaz de hacerle esto?

- Pues claro que si, no tengo la menor duda de que fue Bl…- en ese momento mas de una mano se abalanzo a taparle la boca a Kaitlyn

- Señoritas!!! Que es ese comportamiento, háganme el favor de alejarse de la boca de la señorita Armstrong- todos los que estaban en ese momento sobre Kaitlyn se quitaron de encima de ella y se alejaron un poco

- A lo que me refiero es que- Kaitlyn miro a sus amigas que le decían que se callara y luego miro a Lily que después de pensarlo le hizo una seña de silencio poniendo su dedo indice sobre los labios, Kaitlyn suspiro- lo que quiero decir es que no tengo la menor idea de quien pude haberme hecho esto

- Esta completamente segura Armstrong?

- Si profesora, completamente- dijo Kaitlyn con los ojos entre cerrados mirando a sus amigas y a los merodeadores, especialmente a Sirius

- Entonces señorita Parker baje al comedor a organizar y guiar a los nuevos alumnos y usted señorita Evans, se muy bien que es una de las mejores alumnas en pociones, asi que hágame el favor de buscar una poción adecuada para solucionar este embrollo y usted señor Black ayúdela...- Despues de decir esto Mcgonagall slaio con afan por la puerta del retrato.

- Si profesora- contestaron los dos a unísono- no te preocupes preciosa, ya te sacaremos de este maloliente problema- Sirius le guiño un ojo a Nicky y salio corriendo para alcanzar a Lily que ya se había ido

- Oye Kaitlyn no has considerado ir a bañarte?- dijo Remus tapándose la nariz- es que en verdad, no es por ofenderte, pero estas demasiado olorosa

- Pues lo siento mucho Lupin pero te vas a tener que aguantar porque gracias a tu amiguito es que estoy asi

- Pero nosotras no te hemos hecho nada para que nos tortures con ese olor que tienes, ves a bañarte si

- Esta bien Nicky ya voy, además no había considerado darme un baño, jeje- Kaitlyn subió deprisa las escaleras mientras sus amigos entornaban los ojos pidiendo paciencia con esa chica loca

- Oye, porque Sirius fue a perder tiempo preparando la pócima si el ya la tiene allá en la habitación- Remus se giro a ver a las chicas que pusieron una cara al oír lo que dijo Peter y luego se giro a ver a su pequeño amigo y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y James se dio un leve golpe en la frente

- Que fue lo que dijiste Pettigrew, entonces es cierto que Black esta involucrado en todo esto- dijo Claire colocándose en frente de un temeroso Peter

- Por favor ayúdenme, no quiero morir en manos de la loca de Malfoy, por favor ayúdenme, no quiero morir tan joven

- Eres una rata cobarde- espeto Claire

- Ya Claire, cálmate que Peter no tiene la culpa de nada, si quieres desquitarte con alguien ve y busca a Sirius, pero tranquilízate- dijo Remus seriamente

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!- se oyó un grito proveniente de la habitación de las chicas, se escucho como alguien salía y cerro la puerta con fuerza, y bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras y apareció una Kaitlyn furiosa

- Donde esta Black porque cuando lo vea lo voy a matar- grito Kaitlyn, porque además de seguir maloliente, quedo manchada de verde

Remus se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a Nicky para susurrarle algo, ella lo miro extrañada pero al final asintió, luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kaitlyn, la tomo por los hombros- Armstrong, cuenta hasta 10, relájate, respira profunda, ven siéntate aquí- Remus la sentó en un sillón y se alejo un poco, le hizo una seña a Nicky quien saco su varita y pronuncio " Incarcero", entonces Kaitlyn sintió como unas cuerdas invisibles la ataban al sillón

- Pero que rayos, Nicole Cowell!!!, que pasa contigo, libérame ahora mismo

- Lo siento Armstrong pero si te soltamos sabemos que eres capaz de ir a buscar a Sirius y cometer un asesinato, eh Nicky, gracias por eso, te recompensare con algo- Remus le guiño un ojo a Nicky quien se sonrojo un poco

- No… no es necesario, bueno eh, Claire porque no buscas a Black para que venga, busque la pócima y se la de a K, porque no creo que se vaya a quedar callada por mucho tiempo y luego tendríamos que explicar porque la tenemos amarrada y créeme que yo tampoco voy a aguantar mucho porque ya me esta estresando y le voy a meter una media en la boca

- Bien, mejor me apresuro- ya cuando Claire iba a salir alguien la tomo del hombro- que pasa Potter si ya saben solo pulsen go y dejan un mensajito bueno bye, los quiero... vamos Potter a escribir el próximo Cáp.

- Primero una pregunta, Sirius esta con Evans cierto?- Claire asintió- bueno, entonces no te preocupes Malfoy, ya voy yo que Sirius me hace mas caso, además no quiere que te agites mucho- James salio corriendo dejando a Claire con la palabra en la boca

-------

- Black, asi no es, Merlín porque de todas las personas que estaban en la sala común me tuviste que poner con este parado,

- Merlín no nos puso juntos Evans, es que acaso tienes memoria de corto plazo, fue Mcgonagall

- No, no me refiero… bah, ni para que me esfuerzo en explicarte si igual nunca vas a entender, Black ya dejemos de perder tiempo, todo s sabemos que fuiste tu quien le hizo esa broma a Kaitlyn asi que ya deja de fingir y dame la…

- Sirius- James entro al salón respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera que se echo- Remus te necesita urgentemente y que si no vas enseguida en vez de que te mate Armstrong te va a matar el

- Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes hoy, que acaso hoy es el día de amenazar de muerte al pobre e inocente Sirius

- Ya déjate de payasadas Padfoot y vete ya, no te preocupes que yo me quedo acompañando a Evans- dijo James mirando a Lily con una sonrisa seductora y haciéndole una seña a Sirius para que se fuera

- Bueno yo ya me voy, cuidadito con hacer cositas malas y si lo hacen recuerda lo que te he enseñando Prongs, siempre usa protección

- Black- Sirius salio corriendo cuando vio la cara de furia de la pelirroja- Dios, bien Potter ya que estas aquí porque no haces algo productivo

James se emociono con lo que dijo Lily y comenzó a acerarse hacia donde estaba Lily preparando la poción, de pronto la pelirroja giro la cara y se encontró de frente con el rostro de James que tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca en forma de beso y como acto reflejo Lily le lanzo un Expeliarmus y James salio disparado chocando contra la pared

- Pero a ti que es lo que te pasa imbecil, quien te crees que eres para querer darme un beso

- …

- Oye tonto, estoy hablando contigo, contéstame que pensabas que estabas haciendo

- …

- Potter? Potter contéstame- Lily se acerco donde estaba tumbado James y comenzó a moverlo para ver si reaccionaba

- Potter, Potter, por favor James, despierta, James respóndeme

- mmmm… Lily eres tu?

- Si James soy yo¿estas bien?, te duele algo, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería

- No Lily tranquila, solo me duele la cabeza por el golpe, auch!! Pero no te preocupes que eso se soluciona fácil, solo me tienes que dar algo de respiración boca a boca, me dijeron q es muy buena…

- Que? Potter acaso estas jugando conmigo, eres un imbecil, no tienes nada, levántate ya y deja de jugar, te dije que hicieras algo productivo y me estas haciendo perder tiempo

- Pero si yo iba a hacer algo productivo, lo que pasa es que al parecer tenemos conceptos diferentes de productivo, porque créeme que yo si estaba dispuesto

- Uyyyy suficiente, yo me largo de aquí

- No espera Lily, lo siento, no te vayas, solo estaba bromeando

- Si claro, ya te creí

- No, en verdad es cierto, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy contigo me pongo como un idiota, me siento nervioso, el corazón se me acelera y trato de esconder eso con mis bromas; Lily, yo se que tu no me crees, que crees que soy un capullo, un gilipollas, un mujeriego y que solo quiero pasar el rato contigo pero en verdad yo te quiero, eres una de las pocas personas con que me siento bien y que puedo ser como soy realmente

- Jajaja…, vaya Potter si que eres buen actor, casi me la creo, eres la persona mas arrogante que conozco, como eres realmente- dijo Lily imitando la voz de James y haciendo unas comillas en el aire- como puedes ser tu mismo con alguien que a duras penas te soporta, pero claro como el resto del mundo no importa porque tu eres el único importante en yu mundo perfecto, definitivamente no puede haber alguien mas egocéntrico que tu, es que llega a extremos no descubiertos aun por el hombre

- Pero que es…?

- Shhh… si no vas a hacer nada entonces mejor vete que estoy muy ocupada ayudando a una amiga por algo que hizo tu amigo

--------

Sarah Parker caminaba hacia el comedor después del alboroto en la sala común de Gryffindor, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba ya estaba acostumbrada a esos regaños, después de todo, el sombrero había dudado en ponerla en Ravenclaw para ponerla en Gryffindor pero al final de cuentas su inteligencia sobresalía

- Psss… Parker

Sarah se detuvo en seco, no quería voltear y responder a aquella voz masculina que la había llamado, apenas habían pasado dos dias y ya estaba ahí molestando

- Que quieres?- dijo aun sin voltear, no quería verlo aun, prefería ignorarlo, pero como ignorarlo si el era el, siempre se tenia que hacer notar y su forma de que ella le hablara era molestándola pero aun asi lo apreciaba y era divertido pelear con el

- Uyyyy pero que genio, yo solo te quería saludar pero bueno mejor…

- Bien, ya no dramatices, es que estoy de afán y no puede discutir contigo ahora asi que… como estas?

Sarah era una chica de mediana estatura, con una larga cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, de piel blanca y ojos color miel. Pertenecía a una rica familia muggle, aun asi no era popular en Hogwarts por eso sino por su afán de perfeccionar todo pero mucho mas por su inteligencia

- Bien, pero si estas tan de afán para que hablar

- Pss… a veces pienso que tienes un maní en vez de cerebro

Sarah siguió caminando, el chico que dejo atrás era Adam Turner, prefecto de Ravenclaw, muy popular, no se sabia si por su gran inteligencia o por sus ya conocidas cortas pero pasionales relaciones o por su gran amistad con los merodeadores.

Adam Turner era uno de los chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts, se podría decir incluso que era casi igual de deseado que los merodeadores. Era alto, tanto como Sirius, cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de un azul claro. Además de ser prefecto de Ravenclaw, era guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y descendiente de una familia común Muggle. Ahora, el chico que vivía en el mismo conjunto residencial que Lily Evans pero que nunca llego a entablar una amistad con ella, veía como Sarah caminaba en dirección contraria a donde el estaba.

-Ah y Adam…- dijo Sarah sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo- No me gusta lo que te hiciste en el cabello, te queda horrible ahora te ves peor que antes…

-Ah si?... Pues sabes yo no pensaría lo mismo, pues a algunas cuantas Huffies y Gryffies no me han dicho lo mismo…

-Pues al parecer…-dijo Sarah que se había detenido pero que aun no se volteaba hacia Adam- Las chicas de Raven no opinan lo mismo…

-¿Estas segura¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque no las nombraste, tonto…

-Ah, era eso… pues no creí que fuera necesario, pensé que ya sabias que todas las chicas de nuestra casa mueren por mis huesos, incluso podría llegar a jurar que algunos chicos me miran raro…

-Eres tan arrogante y egocéntrico…-dijo Sarah que ya había vuelto a caminar.

-Mira quien habla de arrogante, la señorita "llego tarde para que todo el mundo se de cuenta que estoy aquí y los chicos volteen a verme", si crees que soy arrogante y egocéntrico que serás tu?

-Eres un imbecil- dijo Sarah que había vuelto a parar en seco al oir las palabras de Adam- no puedo creer que te haya considerado un "amigo"…

Sarah volvió a caminar, tal vez un poco mas rápido hasta perderse de la vista del prefecto.

-Metiste la pata hasta el fondo Adam, hasta el fondo…- Ken Ryan, amigo de Adam había aparecido de la nada, al parecer había estado durante todo el altercado…- Tal vez lo mejor sea que te disculpes.

-Dis… culparme… yo? Con ella?... Tal vez, pero la veo difícil con ese temperamento de ella…

----------

-Buenos Días alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, ya ustedes se conocen y me conocen a mi, así que iniciemos la clase…- explico con la ya reconocida severidad la profesora McGonagall- Empezaran sacando sus libros Nº 7 de Reglamento avanzado de Transformaciones mágicas…

-Lo que nos faltaba…- dijo Sirius con voz baja mientras sacaba su libro- reglas…

-No digas eso Padfoot, las reglas…- decía Remus con un tono soñador- las reglas son de vital importancia para mantener el orden…

-Claro, como las cumplimos al pie de la letra…

-Disculpe Señor Potter pero ¿tiene algún comentario que agregar en la clase?...

-Mi querida Minerva, solo nos preguntábamos…- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- Donde esta el resto de chicas de Ravenclaw y como seguía Armstrong…

-Pues gracias por su preocupación Señor Black, ahora siéntese, guárdese sus preguntas para después de la clase y no vuelva a decirme querida ni mucho menos Minerva, el único que puede decirme eso es Dum.. ejem por favor respete a sus profesores… Ahora por favor alumnos, abran sus libros en la pagina 325…

James saco un pequeño pergamino, escribió algo y se lo lanzo a Remus…

_Moony! Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente…_

_Prongs, porque siempre me tomas como tu sicólogo personal?_

_Es que como quieres que sobreviva una hora! UNA HORA! Sin Evans?_

_Has sobrevivido mas tiempo pero bueno, voltea…_

James recibió el papel, y extrañado volteo a ver la puerta del salón, ahí se encontraba la pelirroja y sus amigas, a excepción d Kaitlyn, tal parece que no había podido solucionar su oloroso problema.

---------

Las clases de la mañana ya habían acabado, ahora lo único que estaban en la mente de muchos alumnos, incluyendo a los merodeadores era el almuerzo en el gran comedor.

-Oigan chicos…-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la mesa y a la vez, se servia su comida- se fijaron que Armstrong no fue a ninguna clase? A lo mejor todo termino peor de lo que esperaba… pobrecita…- termino la frase con una ironía totalmente perceptible a metros

-Tranquilo Padfoot, no te preocupes, ahorita hable con Nicole, me dijo que ya todo esta bien pero que el efecto del antídoto es lento

-Como que te he visto mucho con Cawell no?...-dijo Peter, que

-Es obvio, no?, somos amigos y no se si sabes se supone que uno habla con sus amigos…

-Ok, ok, entendido Remusin…

-Deja de poner otro sobrenombre que no sea el verdadero…- dijo mientras se concentraba en la lectura del libro que tenia sobre la mesa y a la vez tomaba un poco de sopa.

Los amigos comieron todo lo que se interponía en la mesa, y después de ir a su sala común a buscar sus libros y relajarse un poco, se fueron a clase de estudios muggles.

------------

-Kaitlyn ya es hora de clase…- dijo una pelirroja mientras tocaba la puerta del baño- vamos… ya el olor debió haber pasado no? – Lily abrió la puerta del cuarto y sonrió al ver la repisa llena de mesas y a su amiga aplicándose una pomada de un color rosa.

-Un momento…- dijo Nicky mientras entraba al baño- esa es mi crema de vainilla? La linda regalada con amor por mi mama? La que me trajo de la boutique de Paris?

-Ehhh… ehhh.. cual?

-Esa que tienes detrás!

-No, no, no… ehh bueno pero solo tome un potitititito…

-Mira tu Kaitlyn Armstrong! Estas frita!- Nicole empezó a correr detrás de Kaitlyn, pero un brazo de piel clara la detuvo – Sarah, no es justo ella tomo sin permiso mi cremita amorosa

-Bueno entiende a tu amiga, esta olorosa, después pelean pero ahora nos tenemos que ir a clase

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Nada de peros, pro ahora todas a clase

Sarah empujo a Kaitlyn para que saliera del baño, aun así esta no puedo evitar ver que Nicole se pasaba su dedo índice por el cuello en señal de que estaba mucho peor que frita.

-----------

Los alumnos de las 3 casas, sin contar a los únicos dos alumnos de Slytherin, que tenían estudios muggles esa tarde, fueron llevados a un salón del ala norte del castillo. Todos los estudiantes lucian un poco curiosos, tal vez por el nuevo salón que significaba un nuevo profesor.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado con la profesora del año pasado?- dijo Peter curioso- seria una lastima que la cambiaran

-Si no estoy mal, renuncio porque se caso y quería cumplir su sueño de recorrer el mundo en una veleta

-¿Vetela?

-No, James, Veleta…- aclaro Sarah que acababa de llegar y se sentaba al lado de Sirius- es como un barco chiquito.

-Barco? Al parecer, Prongs no es el único perdido…

-Como si eos fuera algo nuevo, Sirius… Pero en fin, ella encontró su marinero azul, se casaron, y por ahora no va a volver lo que significa que viene un nuevo profe…

Sarah no pudo terminar la frase porque la figura de Mcgonagall había aparecido sobre el atril que se encontraba alfrente de los puestos de los alumnos.

-Silencio alumnos… Silencio, por favor…- A pesar de que algunos ya la habían visto, muchos seguían hablando-¡SILENCIO!- El silencio en el aula fue tal, que se podía sentir perfectamente como la tenue brisa de otoño golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana.- Muy bien, como veo que aquí los rumores vuelan me imagino que ya saben que paso con la maestra del año pasado, as que ahorrémonos esa parte, por lo que como mi deber que es, les presentare a su nuevo profesor de estudios muggles, se encuentra haciendo sus practicas aquí en Hogwarts, a lo mejor muchos lo recuerdan, espero que lo traten con respeto, lo hagan sentir cómodo y sin nada mas que decir por favor denle la bienvenida al profesor Steven Cawell…

-¿QUÉ?- Un grupo de chicas se habían levantado al tiempo al escuchar ese nombre y veían atónitas como el hermano de Nicole entraba al salón con una sonrisa.

-Señoritas¿tienen algún problema?

-No, ninguno profesora…- dijeron las 5 que se habain levantado, mientras se sentaban y miraban con incredulidad a su nuevo profesor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las luces iluminan un pequeño escenario, y una chica aparece corriendo que toma uno de los dos micrófonos que habían.

-Wiiii!! Por fin! Tercer capituló! esto da ganas de llorar, por fin!

- jeje si compañera que emocionante (por favor no digan nada ella es asi, no tiene la culpa)…- dijo otra chica un poco mas alta que acababa de aparecer….

- aja ehhh no se q decir…. Ehh solo gracias por estar ahi lectores q aunque son pocos nos hacen felices…

- como dijo mi amiga muchas gracias por apoyarnos con el fic, esperamos que sigan leyéndolo que lo hacemos con mucho amor para ustedes, pero ya saben dejen reviews, mejor solo a Brown que es la que mas escribe... jejeje

- Eso es mentira!!! Yo también escribo ToT… Si ven como es de cruel Brown?... Reviews a Potter…

- Nooooooooooooo a Brown, Potter es buena pero Brown es la mejor….

-Que ilusa no?...-dice Potter susurrando al publico- pero bueno en fin reviews para las dos, que este fanfic ha sido gracias a la amistad de nosotras dos ….

- si ya saben solo pulsen go y dejan un mensajito bueno bye, los quiero... vamos Potter a escribir el próximo Cáp.…

- Si, ya tenemos una gran parte adelantada pero si no nos mandan reviews para que subirlo?... Besos…

Y dicho esto, las dos chicas desparecen del escenario, las luces se apagan y el auditorio empieza a escribir reviews para poder leer rápido el siguiente capitulo.


	4. De sinceridad, chocolates y algo más

**De sinceridad, chocolates y algo mas.**

El ambiente en el salón de clases era pesado. El nuevo profesor cerró su libro y lo dejo a un lado. Miro a su grupo de alumnos. Algunos de los jóvenes lo miraban con curiosidad. Despues de todo sabia que eso iba a pasar.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer, pero por ahora se ha acabado la clase.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus puestos. Lily levanto su mirada, ignoro los ojos de un merodeador y busco los de Sarah. Esta le hizo una señal y asi, todas las chicas empezaron a organizarse lo mas lentamente que pudieron.

Aun cuando faltaban unos pocos alumnos, Nicole corrio hasta el puesto de su profesor.

-¿Puedes explicarme que haces aquí? Sabia de tus prácticas, pero no tenian que ser aquí!

-Hola hermana, como estas, yo muy bien papá y mamá andan de lo mejor hasta estan pensando en darnos un hermanito…

-Ja! Ok, perdón perdón hola hermanito bla bla bla- Nicole se acerco a su hermano le dio un fugaz abrazo y se volvio a incorporar cruzandose de brazos.- que haces aquí…

-No esperaba mas de ti… Hola chicas como estan?- dijo Steven ignorando a su hermana menor y ofreciendo una sonrisa a las chicas.

-Hola Steven… Al parecer no tan bien como te va a ti…- dijo Lily

-Jajaja… No es nada esto, realmente tal vez sea solo el primer semestre, hasta navidad. Es interesante el ver como los magos ven el mundo muggle.

-Claro… A pesar de que los muggles tengan demasiados aparatos raros e inservibles…- empezo a decir Claire. Todos voltearon a verla con cara de pocos amigos a lo cual lo único que ella pudo responder fue- ehh lo siento… se me sale lo Malfoy…

-No dejes que eso te afecte amiga…- dijo Kaitlyn quien hasta ese momento había salido de su ensimismamiento o tal vez simplemente se había elevado al ver lo guapo que estaba Steven- Total aquí estamos nosotras para recordarte quien verdaderamente eres.

-Bueno chicas, me gustaria quedarme hablando con ustedes- dijo Steven mientras tomaban su maletin y se lo colgaba de su brazo derecho.-Pero el profesor Dumbledore me espera para organizar unos cuantos proyectos… Y no, Nicole, no te voy a decir nada de eso.

La implicada suspiro resignada y vio a su hermano salir del salón.

-Ustedes no piensan ir a clases? O que?- dijo Sarah que había saludado rapidamente a Steven y se encontraba sentada en uno de los puestos del aula

- Hola S… S… S…

- Y a esta que le pasa ahora eh?- pregunto Sarah

-Nahh… esta feliz en el cielo…- dijo Nicole mientras caminaba con las demas hacia la puerta.

-Eso es lo que comúnmente se llama Trauma post-Steven…- dijo Lily con toda la seriedad del caso a lo cual recibio un pequeño, como decirlo… un pequeño "libretazo" por parte de Kaitlyn.

-Ja… Lo unico que faltaba un profesor sangresucia y tras de eso de estudios muggles…-El grupo de amigas que había salido del aula ahogando pequeñas risas se callo de repente.

-Lucius…- dijo Claire volteandose- que..poco agradable es el verte…

-Es una lastima, a mi me encanta verte…- El chico se acerco cautelosamente a la chica y roso una de sus mejillas con su mano.

-Alejate de mi amiga Malfoy…

-Evans, Evans, Evans, Sangre sucia tenias que ser. Puede ser tu amiga, pero ante todo…-Lucius tomo de la muñeca a Claire- Es una Malfoy.

-Sueltala ya…- dijeron Nicole, Kaitlyn y Sarah al tiempo. Todas, incluyendo a Lily habian levantado su varita. Claire trataba de soltarse sin éxito.

-Vamos chicas, no seáis tan ilusas…-Lucius levanto su varita y empezo a rosar con ella el cuello de Claire- Si esto lo único que hace es divertirme.

Lily levanto su varita tan rápido que Lucius no tuvo oportunidad alguna de defenderse. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico rubio había sido empujado hacia una de las paredes del pasillo. Lucius se levanto del suelo, ya Claire se había puesto al lado de sus amigas y tambien tenia su varita en alto.

-No te metas conmigo. No estoy sola.

-Y yo tampoco Claire. Yo tampoco- Lucius se levanto del suelo y espeto con todo el odio que tenia adentro- Esto no se queda así sangre sucia, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. No siempre estaras rodeada de tus amiguitas.

Y tal como había llegado de la nada, Lucius Malfoy desapareció.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Eso de ver a Steven de profesor no me gusta. – decia Sirius, mientras se trataba de dormir en uno de los puestos de Encantamientos.

-No tiene nada de malo, Padfoot. El es un buen profesor de estudios muggles. La clase de hoy, de los medios de transporte fue muy interesante.- decia Remus mientras terminaba unos cuantos ejercicios de Aritmancia.- Ya lo conociamos desde hace 3 años que se graduó. Nos tratara muy bien.

-Lo dices porque es el hermano de tu amiga- dijo James quien jugaba con una snitch que tenia en la mano.- Es casi tu obligación hacerlo.

-Y porque claro, a ti no te quito una de las chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts…

-Sirius… Esa tal Joanne estaba en séptimo, el mismo curso de Steven y tu estabas en cuarto. Haz las cuentas. A quien crees que iba a preferir?

-Eso no es nada…- dijo Sirius resignado- Yo ya había tenido unas cuantas aventuras con una que otra de sus compañeras. Es que nadie se puede resistir al efecto Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black de pacotilla.- Una chica rubia se había sentado detrás de ellos, claramente no muy feliz.

-Sarah, eso es verdad, que no lo quieras aceptar es diferente.

-Nahhh… Mi hermano te gana. –Sirius bufo. Nicole se había sentado al lado de Sarah y detrás de ellas estaban el resto de sus amigas. Claire se había acurrucado en si misma, sentada entre Lily y Kaitlyn.

-Que le pasa a Claire?- dijo Peter un puesto adelante que se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba la chica.

-Nada, solo… Bueno, ella esta mal… Pero no quiere hablar de eso con nadie, así que por favor no pregunten nada.

James y Sirius se miraron. Remus observo el techo pensativo por nos instantes y luego volvio a concentrarse en sus deberes, pero Peter seguia mirando a Claire. La chica tenia los ojos rojos, y parecía a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. El profesor que al parecer, se veia mas pequeño que normalmente dio un pequeño grito y los alumnos hicieron silencio para poder empezar la clase.

oooooooooooooo

El gran salón se encontraba lleno de alumnos. Las mesas de las cuatro casa disfrutaban del banquete que había ese dia durante el almuerzo. El cielo que cubria a estas, era brillante y mostraba un sol radiante, a pesar de que el frio propio del invierno ya se empezara a colar por unas cuantas ventanas.

Sarah Parker entro arrastrando los pies y se acerco a Lily, Kaitlyn y Nicole que estaban sentadas en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Lo siento chicas, Claire no quiere salir.

-Me lo imaginaba…-dijo Kaitlyn mientras terminaba de servirse su ensalada y Nicole la miraba con desagrado.

-Dudo que vaya a las clases de esta tarde.-dijo Nicole que se concentraba en encontrar un trozo de pastel de chocolate en la mesa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos Lily no hagas esa cara, dejala que se calme, ella necesita estar sola.

-Si ves Lily?... Hasta Sarah entiende.

-Si, entiendo y es mejor que ustedes tambien lo hagan. Me voy a comer a mi mesa antes de que aparezca Mcgonagall

Sarah camino lentamente hasta su mesa y se sirvio algo de comer. Entre tanto, muy cerca de donde se encontraban las chicas, estaban los merodeadores.

-Vamos wormtail, come algo ¿no?- Sirius servia todo lo que pasa por al frente suyo en el plato de su amigo, que parecia concentrado en algo.

-Lo que le preocupa es Claire. –Remus había dicho esto tranquilo mientras tomaba una cucharada de su sopa. Peter, al oir el nombre reacciono y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Con que es eso ¿no?... Bueno mi consejo es que vayas y la busques. Tal vez quiera hablar con alguien, o en su defecto quiera estar sola y te lance un jarrón con el cual quedaras inconciente y no te encontraremos sino hasta dentro de una semana en uno de los calabozos antiguos del castillo.

-Prongs, eso no me hizo gracia. ¿Qué creen que debo hacer¿Ir?

Los tres merodeadores miraron a su amigo. Esto le basto como una respuesta y Peter salio caminando con algo de afán del Gran salón.

-Chicos…-Un ravenclaw había llegado.

-Adam… ¿Qué tal?

-He estado mejor, pero gracias por preguntar Remus. En fin¿será que podemos hablar Sirius?

-Clago…-Sirius quien tenia su boca llena de pie de manzana, se levanto y tomo su mochila.- Os beo en cgase.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta salir del gran salón. Sirius, que ya había digerido su comida miro con signo interrogante a Adam, esperando una razón por haberlo llamado.

-Discuti con Sarah.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo Sirius después de que Adam reconociera esa mirada.

-Ah. Ya… ¿para eso me llamabas¿Acaso no eres un experto en asuntos de mujeres?

-Pues es que en verdad, nunca me ha importado Sarah…

-Mas respetito ahí señor, que sabe usted perfectamente que Sarah es amiga mía.

-Pero hoy me miro diferente, aparte del odio que siempre me ha tenido, claro esta.

-Sarah nunca te ha odiado…-dijo Sirius en su susurro inaudible para Adam.- ¿Te miro decepcionada?

-Si…

-Bueno- dijo mientras caminaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro al peliazul.-Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es disculparte, de verdad. Si lo haces bien ella se dará cuenta y todo estará mejor.

-No puede ser tan fácil.

-No es cuestión de facilidad,-Sirius miro seriamente a su amigo- es cuestión de sinceridad.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter Pettigrew estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Claire. Durante el trayecto del comedor a la torre de Gryffindor había pensado exactamente lo que debia hacer y decir, pero ahora que solo tenia que levantar su mano y tocar unasa dos veces la puerta, se le había olvidado todo.

El chico camino en circulos por unos cuantos minutos. Varias chicas que salian de sus cuartos, se sorpredieron al ver a alguien del sexo opuesto en su pasillo.

El pequeño merodeador se armo de valor, levanto su mano y toco la puerta unas tres veces. Pero nada paso. Peter volvio a tocar y volvio a tocar. Finalmente, cuando el ya se había resigando a pensar que no había nadie, se escucho una voz dentro del cuarto.

-No estoy. Para nadie.

-Vamos, Claire. Abreme la puerta.-El pomo de la puerta se movio, la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a una chica blanca de ojos hermosos, pero tristes.

-¿Peter? Lo siento, ahora mismo no te puedo explicar nada de la clase de hoy o lo que sea que vienes a buscar.

-Solo venia a ver como estabas.

-Bueno ya me viste, se feliz.

-No me vas a cerrar la puerta en la cara después de que literalmente me arrastre por la escalera para poder llegar.- Era verdad, el chico se había arrastrado por las escaleras que se convertian en tobogán. Una sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Claire y esta le abrio la puerta al chico, dejandolo pasar a su habitación.

-Dime que quieres, Peter. No quiero ser grosera pero no estoy en el mejor momento¿si?

-No quiero nada,-dijo el chico nervioso-solo…queria verte y bueno, traerte un poco de chocolate. Remus siempre me ha dicho que el azucar me ayuda.

Claire vio como el merodeador se sonrojaba un poco y le mostraba una barra de chocolate. Aun sin entenderlo muy bien, se acerco, recibio el chocolate y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Pero nunca he sido muy buena con el chocolate.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y sonreia al ver como Peter abria los ojos.

-Oh… lo siento.

-No, tranquilo. Tal vez si la compartimos todo sea mejor.

Ambos rieron para si mismos, mientras el merodeador se sentaba al lado de la chica.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Hmm… Evans…

-Hmm… Apesta. – Fue lo que recibio de respuesta James que se había sentado con Remus junto a las chicas.-Solo faltabas tu para arreglar todo ¿no?

-Claro princesa, aquí esta tu caballero andante solo dime que necesitas…-James había hecho una pequeña reverencia en su puesto. Por lo que recibio un trozo de pie en su cara. Lo tomo, y se lo comio lo mas lentamente que pudo.- Mmm… ese pie esta mucho mas rico, solo bastaba con que lo tocaras…

-Asco…¡James, come bien!- Kaitlyn, que tambien comia pie, lo dejo en el plato y lo puso al frente suyo, negandose a comerlo después de haber visto al merodeador.

-Yo quiero…-Nicole había traido el plato para si misma, tomo una de las cucharitas e "inspecciono" el postre, luego de haberlo convertido en una masa deforme lo volvio a alejar.- Tiene manzana.

-Es obvio ¿no, Nicole? –decia James mientras miraba con desagrado el "postre" que estaba al frente suyo- Es pie de manzana.

-Pues si, pero no tenia que tener los trozitos tan grandes.

Los chicos se miraron interrogantes y Lily hizo un gesto que demostraba que se empezaba a desesperar.

-Nicole no come frutas…

-Ni verduras…-completo la frase Kaitlyn.

-Es simplemente una adicta a la coca-cola. Y antes de que ustedes, niños magos pregunten, es una bebida muggle. -Sarah había acabado de llegar, se sento al lado de Remus y miro con desagrado la masa de postre que tenia al frente.- Nicole, debes de dejar de hacer eso con los postres.

-Es que se veia rico… pero tenia fruta. Ahora, no tengo dulce después del almuerzo. A menos, que mi gran amigo del alma al cual tanto quiero y adoro en todo el mundo sobre los demas mortales tenga un chocolatito…

-Ahí tienes Nicky…-Remus había sacado una barra de chocolate y se la entrego a Nicole, esta lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Por eso lo quiero tanto.

-Ooookkk….-afirmo Kaitlyn con una mirada extraña.- En fin¿no hacen falta dos de sus siameses?

-Peter subio a…-James miro a Remus- a…a buscar uno de sus libros, ustedes saben el es muy olvidadizo. Y pues Sirius se fue a hablar con Adam, vino a buscarlo.-Sarah bufo fuertemente.

-Acaso se le acabaron las mujeres que se le arrastaraban y ahora le toca conseguirse hombres?

-Ja-ja-ja… Muy divertido Kaitlyn, pero veras a el y a mi nos sobran las chicas. Pero yo solo quiero a una.

James miro a Lily quien tomaba una cuchara de sopa, y que al sentir la mirada del chico escupio su sopa. La chica claramente enojada tomo una servilleta y se limpio.

-Es hora de que lo superes- Lily se puso de pie- esa chica no va a salir contigo ni en un millón de años.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque a ella le gustan los chicos seguros de si mismos, no arrogantes. Le gustan los chicos decididos, no intensos. Y tambien los chicos que no se llamen James, ni se apelliden Potter.

-Mmm… con que me tendre que cambiar el nombre y el apellido… pss… valdrá la pena.

-No seas iluso Potter. Remus, ha sido un placer verte como siempre. Chicas nos vemos mas tarde, por favor suban a ver a Claire, yo y Sarah nos vamos a hacer la ronda del almuerzo, nos vemos en clase.

-Como usted diga General Evans…-Kaitlyn respondio divertida, mientras Nicole con la boca llena, le hacia un gesto positivo con la mano. James vio como Lily y Sarah salieron del gran Salón, luego vio su reloj conto unos 30 segundos y se fue detrás de ellas, sin despedirse de alguno de los comensales.

-Esto no pinta bien, quien sabe que locura ira a hacer-dijo Kaitlyn poniendose de pie- Mejor voy detrás de ellos.

Kaitlyn salio tambien. Remus miro a Nicole.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora?

-Nos quedamos solos, esos son los grandes amigos que tenemos.

-Despues de todo, si lo son. Pero bueno¿y ahora?

-Voy a averiguarme chismes que solo una persona me puede contar- dijo Nicky poniendose de pie y tendiendole una mano a Remus- Vamos… se que quieres saber…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily y Sarah estaban realizando su trabajo de prefectas, una labor muy sencilla decia Sarah, sobretodo si estabas acompañada de Lily, ya que ella se dedicaba a bajar puntos a cualquier pobre sin suerte, y mas cuando estaba enfadada y la causa fuera cierto Gryffindor cuyo apellido empieza con P… y termina en…otter, ya en esos diez minutos que llevaba le habia bajado puntos por lo menos a 10 personas

- Oye amiga tu parece que disfrutaras hacer sufrir a los demas

- No es eso Sarah es que no ves que estan incumpliendo las reglas y como prefectas debemos hacer que se cumplan

- Si Lily lo que tu digas, con razon la mayoria te tiene un gran respeto

- Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la pelirroja que se estaba enfadando un poco porque lo que mas odiaba ademas de Potter, era que criticaran su trabajo de prefecta

- No,nada- se callo Sarah al ver el ceño fruncido de Lily que indicaba que se estaba enfadando

James se encontraba detrás de una columna tratando de escuchar lo que decia su amada y tan concentrado estaba que no noto que alguien se acerca hacia donde el estaba

- Bu!

Si no fuera porque James estaba sostenido de la columna seguramente hubiera caido debido al brinco que dio y se volteo bruscamente para ver quien era el bromista

- Kaitlyn!!! Que quieres matarme de un susto?, casi se me para el corazon- Kaitlyn no decia nada debido a la risa contenida que tenia para que Lily y Sarah no los descubrieran- que haces aquí?

- Creo que esa pregunta deberia hacertela yo a ti no crees, porque que yo recuerda yo no era quien se estaba escondiendo detrás de una columna espiando las conversaciones ajenas

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien, es que tu sabes vengo a hablar con Evans...

- Ah si y como sobre que si puedo saber.

- Creo que eso es algo que no te concierne Armstrong, James no tienes porque darle explicaciones

- Yo no estoy preguntandotu opinión Black asi que si no te importa metete en tus asuntos o mejor ve a buscar a alguna de tus amiguitas cabeza huecas que seguro si quieren escucharte

- Acaso estas celosa Armstrong, porque si quieres puedes ser la afortunada chica que vaya con el gran Sirius Black a la proxima salida de Hogsmeade

- Lo siento tu yo y tu gran ego no cabriamos en un solo carruaje

- Pero podriamos ir en carruajes diferentes y nos encontramos en Honeydukes, no hay problema

- Mejor alejate de mi o te castro.

- Vamos linda no lo ocultes mas, yo se que me deseas.

- Ja! Desearia mas besar a un perro con su boca sucia y asquerosa que a ti

- Oiste Padfoot, desearia besar a un perro-dijo James que se entretenia con la discusión de su amigo con Kaitlyn- y de que color te gustaria que fuera el perro?

- Callate Prongs y tu querida mejor ya vete

- Claro que no me voy, que te pasa Black tu crees que el mundo gira sobre ti o que…..

James viendo que sus amigos no iban a terminar esa pelea por ahora decidio dejarlos e ir ha hacer lo que tenia pensado, esta vez estaba seguro de que su linda pelirroja no se negaria a salir con el. Se acerco con cuidado hasta donde estaban las chicas porque si Lily lo veia antes seguro que se iria, ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca decidio hablar

- Hola princesita este humilde caballero te quiere proponer algo, espero que su majestad acepte

- Pero a ti que bicho te pico que crees que estamos en la epoca medieval Potter, mas bn dime lo q tengas que decir y largate por donde viniste

- Tranquila mi lady esta bn vengo a hacerle una invitacion para que salga conmigo el caballero mas valiente guapo y deseado de Hogwarts, a la proxima salida de Hogsmeade que te parece, aceptarias ir conmigo

- No puedo creerlo ademas de loco e iluso eres un arrogante, egocentrico, me extraña que en vez de caballero no hayas dicho rey y si eso es todo lo que me vienes a decir mi respuesta es NOOO!!! Entiendes n-o y como te dije antes largate por donde viniste

- Lily no lo tienes por que tratar asi al pobre James el solo quiere salir contigo, porque no le das una oportunidad...-Sarah se quejaba de esa situacion que ella sabai perfectamente como iba a acabar. Miro sobre sus libros y vio el perfil de una persona, que al parecer la llamaba.

- Que acaso estas loca Sarah es como si le pidieras a Kaitlyn que saliera con Black y eso nunca va a pasar como q yo salga con Potter y ya mejor me voy a ver a Claire- Lily se dio media vuelta y salia hecha una furia hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor.

- Lo siento James, intente ayudarte pero ves como es Lily de testaruda. Bueno, yo tengo que continuar con el labor que no termino... asi que...-Sarah se despidio con un movimiento de su mano, y empezo a caminar en direccion ala figura que la habia llamado unos segundos antes.

- Esta bien Sarah gracias de todas formas- dijo James mas bien para si mismo y se fue cabizbajo hacia la siguiente clase que les tocaba, de camino encontro a Sirius y a Kaitlyn aun peleando, por un momento deseo haberse quedado escuchando su pelea y asi no hubiera escuchado otro rechazo de Lily, en ese momento vio como Kaitlyn sacaba su varita y dejo petrificado a su amigo y se lo llevaba levitando a quien sabe donde- definitivamente esos dos nunca se van a dejar de pelear- se dijo para si y siguió derecho para la clase de criaturas magicas

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Nicole… espera… adonde me llevas?- decia remus Lupin mientras era literalmente arrastrado por Nicole hacia un lugar que el desconocia- puedes detenerte un momento y explicarme, por favor, o solo explicame

- Tranquilo Remus ya llegamos- el licantropo empezo a mirar a su alrededor y vio el aula de estudios muggles- ahora entraremos y hablaremos con mi hermanito para ver porque esta aquí

- Bien de acuerdo, pero por que no me dijiste eso en un principio y nos hubieramos evitado que me llevaras a rastras por todo el colegio

- Es que es mas divertido asi- dijo Nicole poniendo una cara angelical que dejo a Remus ensimismado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Nicole lo llamaba

- REMUS!!!

- Que, que pasa?

- Que estabas en tu mundo de chocolate o que, ya ni escuchas cuando te llaman.

- lo…lo siento- dijo Remus ruborizandose un poco

- Bueno, no importa ven vamos a caerle de sorpresa- Nicole tomo la mano de Remus y este ante el contacto se ruborizo mas

- Remus que te sucede estas algo colorado acaso tienes fiebre- Nicole puso una mano sobre la frente del castaño

- No, no estoy bien es solo que hace un poco de calor

- De acuerdo lo que tu digas, bueno entramos ya- Nicole abrio despacio la gran puerta de madera para que no hiciera ruido alguno y sorprender a su hermano, pero cuando asomo la cabeza para ver si Steven estaba alli no daba credito a lo que sus ojos veian, su hermano estaba acostado en el escritorio. Encima de el, se encontraba una chica que lo besaba y lo peor de todo, era una alumna del colegio, Remus vio que Nicole se quedo estatica y decidio asomarse tambien y vaya que se sorprendio con lo que vio, luego se giro para ver a Nicole y esta estaba como si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalus, asi que la sacudio un poco y esta enseguida reacciono. El merodeador se apresuro y cerrro la puerta del saon suavemente.

- Remus dime que no estoy imaginando cosas y esta viendo lo mismo que yo porque no puedo creer esto...-dijo en un susurro inaudible

- Pues lamentablemente si, lo estoy viendo, y al parecer es una Hufflepuff- Nicole se lo quedo mirando interrogante

- Lo digo por el escudo de la capa que esta tirada en el piso.

- Ya, no necesito ver ni saber mas vamonos de aquí- Nicole volvio a tomar a Remus del brazo y lo arrastro literalmente hacia los jardines donde tenian clase de criaturas magicas

- Mi amor... espera, no escuchaste algo?

- No Steven, cariño, tranquilo que nadie va a entrar y si alguien viene siempre tocan antes, tu solo relajate y dejate consentir- y la chica volvio a toma posesion de los labios del guapo profesor de estudios Muggles, sin saber lo que habia ocurrido

- Nicole estas bien?

- Si Remus no te preocupes- ya habian llegado a la clase, justo a tiempo porque a penas llegaron ellos salio el profesor, ya todos los chicos habian llegado y estaban sentados en parejas asi que les toco sentarse juntos.

- De acuerdo pero si quieres hablar, o algun chocolate no dudes en avisarme

- Jeje, gracias Remus eres un gran amigo- le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-sabes? creo q un chocolate me caeria bien

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Los personajes, paisajes y todo lo que ustedes saben es de Jk. El resto pertenece a POtter-Brown.

Es que con tanta demanda...

Bueno holis! No hay mucho que decir, solo gracias por los reviews ojala podamso recibir muchos mas -... En el momento no encuentro a Brown o.ó... Si, anda perdida... Pero bueno, a ver, que els digo... Este capitulo dio muchas vueltas, porq lo que sellevaba adelantado se perdio. Pero mas vale tarde q nunca, fue 100 escrito por email. xD

En fin

Os deseo un feliz año nuevo, auqneu ya sea muy tarde o.ó.

Besos! (Se que de parte de Brown Tambien.

Por cierto. Os quiero recomendar un fanfic muy bueno escrito por una chica alegre y amigabe. El fic se llama: FLASH BACK de RM-Paws.

Buneo, sin ningun otro informe que dar, se despiden,

Potter y Brown.

p.d: Reviews, son bienvenidos.


End file.
